


Luminous Lust

by Director_DZ



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Hypnosis, Incest, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_DZ/pseuds/Director_DZ
Summary: Lightning is having a little trouble admitting she's crushing hard on her sister (Because thanks to the localisation team cutting out the sort of Light/Hope shipping the JP version, she can be shipped with anyone!) so, after a night of drinking maybe a little too much, Lumina's back to solve the problem with this neat little pendant trick she's picked up...
Relationships: Lightning/Lumina (Final Fantasy XIII), Serah Farron/Lightning, Serah Farron/Lightning/Lumina, Serah Farron/Lumina
Kudos: 16





	Luminous Lust

It had been a fun night, Serah decided, even as she looked around the wreckage. A proper sister's night out - it had been literal ages since the two of them had last managed to have some time to themselves to just be sisters in. You know, the fall of your world, the literal unravelling of time and space, and the occasional case of outright dying could do that to your family plans. 

But all of that was in the past now - firmly, deeply in the past, and staying there, thank you. They had a new world, a new home, and now neither of them needed to run around trying to save all of existence. It was time for time travellers to slide off their boots, for saviours to hang up their cloaks, and for everyone to sit around watching girly movies and drink wine until they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer - even if Lightning still protested she 'wasn't interested' in that sort of thing, she couldn't fool her sister! Please, Dear, I knew you when your name still began with C, I know you can't take your eyes off those tearful romances any more than the rest of us can!

Snow had very kindly, and with only the smallest look of fear, agreed to give her and her sister the night together, so they had the house to themselves tonight. And a good thing too, Serah decided, picking up one discarded bottle from the many laying around on the floor and chucking it in the bin, wincing at the sound of broken glass. If her husband ever saw how much of a mess they'd made he'd never let him go, and Lightning would end up killing him. She was much too young to be a widow, thank you.

Well, she had plenty of time to clean up - it was still dark outside. Their rowdy evening had lasted a while, but both sisters had eventually succumbed to slumber - and honestly, Serah was glad to waking up without a hangover. She was also glad to be waking up before Lightning, though that was more of a petty pride thing. She'd left her sister sprawled out and unconscious on the fold out sofa, giving her done time to sleep. Centuries of fighting in Valhalla and sleeping in crystal had given the woman insane endurance - but hadn't really granted her much tolerance for drink. When Light allowed herself to start on the booze, she got drunk fast, and stayed drunk last. Which was kind of cute all by itself.

So yes, the elder sister could sleep in a little today - time for Serah to take charge! And the first thing that needed doing was cleaning up all this trash, so she'd grab a bag from the kitchen, and-

Serah froze in the door. There was someone in the kitchen. Someone wearing a fancy dark dress and helping themselves to some of the left over wine. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else here. 

"Who are you?" She demanded, her bright mood evaporating as she considered the sudden threat. Was this a home invader? If so they'd broken into the wrong home tonight! "How did you-"

Then the words stilled on her tongue, as the intruder turned around... And Serah found herself face to face with herself.

And heard her own voice. "Oh hey Serah," said the intruder, munching on some chocolates she'd helped herself to from the bowl on the table. "When'd you wake up?"

Serah stared. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. What was this?

Then the intruder rolled her eyes and reached up to lightly rap a knuckle against her double's brow in a gesture that was so familiar that the woman nearly yelped. "Heelloooo, Serah, y'there? Are you still drunk?"

"No!" Finally, she found her voice again. "Who are you? How did you get in here? Why do you look like me?!" She focused on the important questions, trying to ignore the strange sting of nostalgia as she rubbed her brow. Hadn't Lightning used to do that little head tap, back before...?

The intruder, for her part, looked a little surprised. Her eyes widened for a moment, and she made a show of thinking, stroking her chin and pressing her lips, before blinking in realisation. "Oh right! We never met! Or..." Then she looked confused again. "Well, not like this, anyway."

"Sorry." Confusion passed, the double smirked and offered her hand. "How about I introduce myself properly. You can call me Lumina.”

Lumina? Ah. Ah, of course. Yes, that was a name Serah knew. Not someone she’d ever met in person, no, but according to her friends she’d been a constant presence during the era when time had ceased turning – and a rather strange presence, at that. Snow had spoken of a mischievous girl who he’d done his best to ignore. Noel had called her a troublemaker with a good heart, who’d always had pointed and difficult questions to ask him. Vanille had spoken of her like she was her greatest friend – short of Fang, obviously, who hadn’t really mentioned her much at all. And Lightning… went very pointedly silent whenever she was brought up, and quickly made excuses to leave the room.

None of them had ever mentioned that she looked exactly like her though. Come to think of it, they’d always tried to dodge the question whenever she had asked. At least she could see why now.

“Uh. Serah,” she said, aware she’d been silent for a little too long. She cautiously grasped the offered hand and shook it – whatever else her friends had said, all of them had been clear that Lumina was a prankster. “I, uh… Nice to meet you?”

Lumina’s smirk grew wider. “You know, technically we’ve known each other a loooong time.” Suddenly the darkly dressed doppelganger was by her side, an arm wrapped around her shoulders – holy crap she moved like the wind! “Hey, actually, you’ve known me the longest of all! You met me years and years before any of the others.”

“We… did?” Serah tried to pull herself out of Lumina’s grip, but the other woman was surprisingly strong. The overfamiliarity was awkward – but at the same time, it really did feel like she knew this woman well – what a distracting sensation… “I think I’d remember…”

“Oh, I looked different back then.” Lumina shrugged, and then used her free hand to grab at her hair, pulling her side ponytail back into a slightly different style. “Ring any bells?”

Serah blinked at her. That one simple change could cause such a shift seemed unreal, but… “Lightning…?”

“Bingo!” Lumina cheered, letting her hair fall back into its mimicry of Serah’s own style. “Wow, good catch, lil’ sis! You know I was hanging around ‘my’ closest friends for centuries and not one of them noticed. I mean, they knew I wasn’t you, but I guess it’s hard to notice any similarities between me and my better half when only one of us is actually capable of smiling, hm?” As if to demonstrate, the doppelganger beamed at her, and Serah had to admit it felt weird seeing that expression on what she knew to be her sister’s face. Oof, now there was a troubling thought.

“But… How? What… How?” She finally pulled herself away, spinning the other woman around – without any struggling on her part – to take a better look at her. Before her stood… Yeah, yeah, she could see the Lightning in her now, even with the traces of herself in the mix as well. In fact, more than that, she could see things she remembered best as being quintessentially Claire – from long before she’d changed her name. Lumina could honestly pass for either sister, if she really tried.

“Oh, long story.” And now the woman – the imposter? The double? Her sister? Hm – had a wine glass in her hands again. “I could blame god and Etro and a whole host of other things that all collectively came along to screw our lives over… But honestly, kiddo, your sister is a repressive mess of a woman, y’know?”

Serah coughed. Yes, coughed. Definitely didn’t giggle at that, nope.

Lumina’s lip quirked in amusement. “Anyway, due to circumstances, I, the, ah, manifestation of all of your sister’s feelings, emotions and general stuff she won’t admit that goes on inside that ‘grrrr’ head of hers, ended up getting separated from her back in the old world. And eventually we managed to sort ourselves out and get back together – you have no idea how stubborn she was about the whole thing – so everything was good. Kinda.”

Okay, that was a lot to take in. Lightning had a split personality that was literally talking to her… That felt like it was something she should try to address. And yet Lumina just shrugged it all off like it meant nothing. “Kinda? … So then, why are you…”

“Why am I here?” The double shrugged and threw another chocolate into her mouth. “Kinda obvious, isn’t it?”

Serah just raised an eyebrow.

“Oh c’mon.” Lumina gestured to herself. “Take a look at me. What other reason could I possibly be here looking like this?”

Looking like… this? The younger sister blinked and gave Lumina another look over. Nothing jumped out at her that would give her a good reason to be here, at least not to Serah’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

“… Oh right.” Lumina chuckled and bopped herself on the head. “You never met me in this form. See, when I was running around what was left of the old world, I was more of an expression of…” She thought for a moment and then waved a hand dramatically. “Lost childhood dreams. Emotions. Innocence.”

Serah gave her a flat look. “I never heard of you as being particularly innocent.”

“Heh, guilty.” The interjection brought a pleased smile to the double’s lips. “But yeah. So when I emerged over there, my body was pretty young, you know?”

Hm. “Oh right. People did say you looked like a teenager.”

“Exactly.” Lumina nodded. “And now…”

And now she definitely wasn’t that. Lumina’s body was unquestionably an adults – and a fully figured one at that. It wasn’t something Serah would have noticed without having her attention drawn to it – one didn’t really see someone who looked just like them and then springboard into realising how hot they were – but now that she had been, it was hard to deny.

“And now you’re an adult,” she finished, nodding, though not really getting where this was leading.

“And now I’m an adult!” Lumina agreed. “A fine adult, at that. Farron genetics, can’t beat ‘em! I know Snow agrees.” She winked, and then giggled as Serah hit her arm.

“Alright, great. So you’re an adult now. What’s that supposed to mean for your purpose?”

“Really?” Lumina eyed her, before taking a swig of wine. “Ugh, denseness runs in the family too, huh?”

“Hey!”

“Oh come on, lil’ sis, think about it. What else could I be here for looking like this?” The double ran her hands down her body. “Lightning needs to get laid, asap.”

Error. Error. Serah.exe has shutdown unexpectedly. Attempting reboot.

“W-what?” She squeaked. It wasn't her fault. Lightning was just so... Lightning. She didn't really do relationships. In fact as far as Serah could remember she'd never really expressed interest in... anyone. And it wasn't like there weren't offers, gods no. Her sister was beautiful - There was no shortage of flirtatious requests from both men and women. Offers that Light seemed to regard with bemusement, unless she was in a bad mood in which case people tended not to make that mistake a second time. Honestly, Serah had just assumed Lightning... didn't go for that kind of thing. Period.

Apparently, she'd been wrong.

"You heard me. I mean, look." Lumina gestured down at herself. "This is a body designed to fuck. No two ways about it. And since I'm the parts of dear old Light that she represses, or pretends she doesn't have, that means she's got one thing and one thing only on her mind - Not that she'd ever admit it. And can you blame her? She'd been keeping her own company for literal eons. At this point she's practically a sexual volcano just waiting to go off. Fortunately she has me to act as a release valve."

"O... Ooookay. That's... Okay. I can, um. I can see that." Though she didn't want to see, gods, this was her sister they were talking about! "That, um. That shouldn't be too hard to solve, right? We'll just hook her up with a guy... or a girl? A-actually, which would Light prefer, I never thought she'd... um..."

But Lumina was already shaking her head. "No, no good. Oh, I mean, girl, obviously, I'm gay as hell, no question there." The double ignored her sister's squeak. "But I can't wait around for us to find some guy at a bar. One: She'll never go for it, and two: I don't have that much time. I'm only able to manifest like this because her guard is down thanks to all the booze she's been drinking." She raised her wine glass. "Cheers. So yeah, if she ever works out I'm out again she's going to shove me back in my box and repress repress repress again. Nuh uh."

"Right. Yeah, okay. No good. Um." Serah was at a loss. No, she was reeling. How could she hope to come up with a plan when Lumina had just laid that bombshell on her, and so casually at that! Lightning was gay? She- It wasn't like she had a problem with that, but- but- Lightning? A lesbian?

The mind focused on the oddest things in moments like that. Distantly, she found herself wondering how hellish it must have been travelling with Fang all that time and never letting on.

"But have no fear!" Lumina chugged the rest of her glass. "I've got this all worked out. I have the perfect plan. I'm just gunna need your help for it."

“My help?” … Serah hesitated. On the one hand, if her sister was hurting then she’d give anything to help her out. And leaving her to deal with her repression problems was the last thing she wanted to do. On the other hand… Lightning was definitely, definitely going to kill her for this. Like, way, way beyond her trepidation at involving herself in her sister’s love life just at an instinctual level, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would be getting an up close and personal introduction to the army of one if Light ever found out about this. Hell, she might even go for the full legion…

“Yep!” Lumina put her glass down and reached up to her neck, unclasping a metal gilded necklace that hung there. “Definitely can’t do this without you. You game?”

The younger Farron hesitated. There was a serious weight to her double’s question, one that she wasn’t sure she entirely understood. But none the less, this woman was her sister, and she was asking for help…

Actually, when she thought about it like that, what choice did she have? 

She swallowed and nodded. “If it’ll help Light… What do you need me to do?”

“Just watch, for the moment,” Lumina said, raising her necklace up to the light. It was a long, dark thread, aside from the metal charm that hung from it at the bottom, in the shape of a golden leaf. “See, there’s a few things we need to talk about first, before you’re ready…”

Obediently, Serah sat herself against the kitchen counter and turned to give Lumina her full attention – realising belatedly that she was doing so like she was following an order from Lightning herself. It wasn’t untrue, but it still felt weird.

"Okay. Now this is important. You see the leaf?" The necklace began to sway, carrying the charm with it, drifting left, and then right. "Keep your eyes on the leaf, Serah. This is really really really important. If you want to help Lightning, you can't let the leaf out of your sight, even for an instant. Understand?"

"I... I understand..." the younger sister managed, her head turning to follow the charm as she'd been asked. "But... why?"

Lumina smirked. "Just think of it like a magic trick I learned in the old world. Did you know Light has an MC fetish?"

"M... C...?" Serah was blushing now. She didn't want to know about her sister's fetishes! But somehow she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"It stands for... Well, you'll see. Keep watching the pretty little pendant..." Left... Right... "Selling into a nice rhythm now? That's a good girl."

Something about the statement made a warm fuzzy feeling bubble up in her chest, a happy sort of Nostalgia at pleasing her sister.

"Now, remember: keep following the leaf. That's the most important thing. I'm going to say a few things, and they might distract you! But never take your eyes off the leaf. If you want to help your sister, if you want to save Lightning, then no matter what haired you have to keep watching the leaf. Can you do that?"

"I... I can." Serah resisted the urge to nod, instead focusing on the leaf completely, letting everything rise around her fade away. For her sister's sake, she couldn't fail.

"Perfect. Okay then. Let's begin." Lumina's voice was all she could hear, save for the soft swish of the necklace steadily swooping from left to right. "So it's not just an MC fetish, by the way. Dear little Light has a few other secrets she holds tight. Wanna hear...?"

"N-no..." Honestly, she wasn't sure what she wanted, but she knew she didn't like the double's tone. She was planning something, no question about it, and Serah had a feeling she wasn't going to like whatever it was.

"Tooo baaaad~" Her sister's alter-ego was practically singing, evil glee dancing in every syllable. "Remember, if you want to save Lightning, keep watching the leaf."

"But-"

"So yeah, Light isn't just gay," Lumina continued, barrelling over her sister's protests without hesitation. "She's gay for a very specific someone. A special someone who she's loved and treasured from afar for centuries. And I mean, you spend that long dedicating your life to someone, I think it's understandable you eventually pick up a crush, right? Or, y'know, massive amounts of repressed lust, either or."

Serah whimpered. She didn't want to know, but she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Who?"

Left... Right...

"Isn't it obvious?" The giggle in her voice was devilish. "Oh sweet little sister, it's you!"

The words rolled through her head like a crack of thunder. That wasn't... That couldn't be true! "M-me?"

Left... Right...

"Of course you." Lumina's chin was resting on Serah's shoulder now - she'd moved behind her at some point, she wasn't sure when. "Sweet, delicious, beautiful Serah. Oh, she wants to make you scream. You've no idea how many nights she's dreamed of squeezing this tight ass of yours..." Serah squeaked again as a hand groped her butt. "Or of kissing you so hard she can taste your tonsils. You're ask she thinks about, you know?"

"That's... That's not true," she gasped, trying to refute. But her head was spinning, and her limbs felt so heavy, and she couldn't...

Left... Right...

"So as I was saying." Suddenly Lumina changed tracks, her voice becoming almost casual. "MC fetish - Mind Control. She's - I'm - We're into mind control in a big way. We're a control freak, yeah." She giggled even as she watched Serah's mounting confusion play out on her face. "So stuff like hypnosis. Do you know how hypnosis works, Sis? I picked it up back in the other world. It's pretty simple."

Left... Right...

"First, you put them off balance, like, say, by suggesting that their beloved older sister wants to bang them harder than she slammed Bunevelzhie, that's step one. Then step two is keeping them nice and distracted while guiding their focus, so just keep watching the leaf Serah, you're doing real good, and try real hard not to think about your sister all naked and wet, gazing at you with those lusty eyes and speaking your name in that husky..." Lumina's voice dropped a few octaves to a perfect mimicry of Lightning's, "Serah. I need you... - way. Try reallll hard not to think about that."

The younger sister shuddered, trying desperately to do as she was told and ignore the images flooding into her head.

"Then, step three, once the subject is lost and confused and totally dependant on your guidance, make use of their newfound suggestibility and obedience to lower them into a nice, thoughtless trance, where you can do what you like with them! So be a good girl, Serah, and listen to sister. You like to listen to your sister - You like to obey your sister. It feels good to obey. Obeying means you don't have to think - don't have to be troubled by all these nasty thoughts swimming around in your head. Didn't that sounds nice?"

Serah whimpered, nodding slightly even as her eyes remained fixed on the pendant. It sounded lovely right now - any safe haven from these strange thoughts of her sister...

"Good girl. Good sleepy girl. You're so sleepy. So tired, aren't you Serah? It's late and you've barely slept, and you're still a little drunk. So why don't you get a little sleep? Just let your eyes close, and let your head go quiet. Don't worry, Big Sis is here to protect you. She'll keep all the nasty thoughts away. You just leave all the thinking to her now, and let yourself drift... Sleep, Serah. Sleep."

And helplessly, inevitably, Serah slept. Her lidded eyes slid closed, her head falling back to rest against Lumina's chest, her mind going utterly silent.

"Good girl." Lumina smirked, carefully pulling her necklace back and clasping it around her neck once more. "Gods you're sexy like this..." She wrapped her arms around her sister, cuddling her in close. "I'll protect you from the world, little sister. But it's only fair you post me back a little, right? Now... Let's talk about how you're going to save Lightning."

Serah, her mind blank and pleasantly empty, smiled as the words sank into her head. Then her smile widened as she felt a hand slide into her panties, and Lumina began to whisper new truths into her ear...

-  
Lightning groaned as she woke, a headache already brewing. Ugh, why did she let Serah talk her into drinking? She was always left feeling like a behemoth had decided to nest in her brain. And the worst part was her younger sister never seemed to suffer anywhere near the same amount. Apparently life as a teacher had given her better resistance to migraines than the life of a soldier – a fact that Serah was all too happy to gloat about.

“Well well, look who’s finally up!”

Hm. Well her was certainly feeling chipper… Wait. No, that was wrong. The voice was off. Blearily her eyes began to blink open, focusing on the familiar, yet unfamiliar face that appeared to greet her. “Lumina?”

“And she remembers me too!” Grinning, the mischievous woman – and as her eyes adjusted to the light Lightning couldn’t help but note she was definitely a woman now – welcomed her other half back to the land of the awake. “Dare I even hope she missed me?”

“Not especially,” Light grunted, taking a breath and trying to centre herself. She’d been up for thirty seconds and she already had two headaches to deal with. This was definitely not the morning she’d been hoping for. “What are you doing here? I thought we… sorted this out.”

“True.” Her alter-ego innocently clasped her hands behind her back. “You stopped pretending you didn’t have emotions and weaknesses and all, accepted me back in all my glory, thanks for that. Buuuuut you didn’t really finish accepting all of yourself, did you?”

“What?” Ngh, the light just made her head pound all over again. “What do you mean? What didn’t I accept?”

Lumina’s grin grew even wider. “I could tell you… But how about I show you instead? Ohhh Seraaah~”

Serah? Lightning blinked and turned to look at the door, her heartrate spiking. If Lumina had done something to her sister then- then-

Whatever the violent end that thought may have been heading towards, it never managed to complete its journey. For standing in the doorway, with a blank smile and glazed eyes, was her sister, safe, sound, and clearly unharmed.

She was also wearing not a single scrap of clothing.

Lightning.exe has shutdown unexpectedly. Attempting to reboot.

“Do you like?” Lumina asked, her voice thick as syrup. Lightning, of course, didn’t answer, too stunned at what she was seeing to even think of an answer, but she didn’t need to. “Oh, why am I asking? I know you do. C’mon, sis, show little miss grump here your new self~”

And before she could even think to react, Serah was on her – pouncing with a playful leap right into her lap and kiss- kiss- kiss-

Reboot failed. Retrying.

\- Kissing her on the lips. Lightning’s yelp was practically swallowed, interrupted by the tongue suddenly swirling around her gums, and despite her superior strength it took a long pair of heavenly moments to push her sister away. “S-Serah, what are you d-Mmph!”

Another kiss, this one for even longer. By the time they finally managed to separate, Lightning was gasping for air. “Lumina, what- What did you do?!?” She finally demanded, struggling to figure out the right path here. In any other situation she would leap to attack, but Serah had become so handsy and she didn’t dare use her full strength for fear of hurting the girl.

“Oh don’t you play innocent, me. You know exactly what I did~” The double held up her pendant, dangling it between her fingers. “She was the perfect subject, too. Slid right into a trance, just like you always wanted.”

“I didn’t-!” Oh no. No no no no. “I never wanted-“

“Don’t even try, Light. I’m you and you’re me, and we deserve to be happy~ So Serah here is going to make our dreams come true, even if she won’t remember doing it.”

Ghk. Oh hell. This was a catastrophe – Lumina saw right through her. She could see exactly what Lightning wanted – could see exactly how much she was enjoying th- No! No, she couldn’t enjoy this! This was her sister! “Lumina, please! This is wro- Serah, no!”

Too late she noticed that her sister had gotten a grip on her belt, and had begun to pull. In an instant she found her shorts were down around her ankles – and they’d taken her underwear with them, leaving her completely exposed. Lumina’s eyes danced as she spied the growing wetness between her other half’s legs. “Wrong? How can it be wrong when it feels so right?”

Lightning ignored her. Right now there was only one other person in the world, and she was about to do something that Lightning both wanted very badly, and absolutely could not allow. “Serah. Serah, listen to me. You can’t do this. Whatever she’s done to you, you can fight it off. We’ll fix it. So, just… wake up, and stop, alright?” An edge of desperation crept into her voice. “Please?”

And for a moment, her sister paused. Their eyes met. Lightning looked into that blank, empty, and above all mindless expression with a twisting mix of horror and excitement. Seeing her sister like this sent her heart racing. But she couldn’t think about that – she needed to snap her out of it. Just a little more, she was sure she could reach her if she just kept trying. Another few words, and maybe she could wake her up. She… She wanted to wake her up… didn’t she?

She bit her lip. And then the moment passed, and Serah dove forward, forcing her head between Light’s legs and pressing her lips against the warm wet welcome they received there. After that, her protests, though profuse, were half hearted at best.

“That’s better~” Lumina purred, earning a glare from herself. “We’re much more fun when we’re not denying ourselves the things we want, you know.”

“What… Nnn… What did you do to her?” Lighting finally managed, still clearly torn between horror and enjoyment. This was a nightmare – but she just couldn’t stop herself.

“Oh, I just let her know what a horny slut she was, and just how much she wanted to taste her beloved older sister's pussy, that's all! Don't worry, she's still in a trance, she won't remember anything tomorrow - Well, not until we decide to remind her. Then she'll be our sister worshiping slut again, whenever we like. Great, right?”

“No.” Lightning’s voice was harsh, but certain. “This is never – never going to happen again. Once she forgets… No more. Understand me?”

Lumina sighed. “And I’ll go back in my box and we’ll start pretending nothing’s wrong all over again, huh? Ugh, we’re so stubborn, you know that?”

“Lumina.” There was very real warning in the older sister’s tone now. She was not going to let anyone endanger Serah like this, not even herself. No matter what course of action she had to take to protect her.

“It’s fine, it’s fine…” Suddenly, Lumina had practically teleported across the room, wrapping one arm around her other side’s shoulders. “I’m pretty stubborn too, after all. Anyway, you're still half asleep, drunk, and distracted by your dream woman kneeling between your legs and trying to introduce herself to her nieces and nephews with her tongue, so…” She raised a hand, and dropped a leaf pendant right in front of Lightning’s eyes, setting it swaying with a casual tweak of her fingers. “I'm never going to get a better chance than this, am I? Now watch the pendant, Lightning.”

“N-no, what are you…?” Serah’s tongue dove even deeper, and Light found her world shaking even as her eyes began to follow the sway of the leaf.

“Shhh. Be a good girl, spread your knees a little wider, and just let me tell you how things are going to be from now on...”

-

The sun was high in the sky by the time the covers on the bed shifted, and a pink haired head finally popped out from beneath them. Lumina yawned, smiling in satisfaction as she felt a Farron sibling curled up against her on either side. Life was good.

“Heh. Gunna have to get Snow on board with all of this at some point. Don’t want him worrying where his cute little wife is going when we want our fun. Serah, you should be able to handle that, right? I’ll give you a crash course on hypnotism once we get up.”

“Mmm… Of course Mistress…” Came the sleepy reply, and a shift for closer snuggling on her left side.

“And as for you, Lightning – there’s not going to be any more locking me away, is there? You clearly need someone around to look after you.”

“As you wish, Mistress…” An equally sleepy and soft answer came, and another shift for snuggling on her right.

“Perfect.” Lumina sighed and lay back with a smile. “I wonder if this counts as incest or masturbation… Oh, no, what am I saying? It’s definitely both. But… let’s do it again to make sure~”

There was rustling under the covers, and two suddenly very awake and eager voices replied. “Yes Mistress!”

And then there wasn’t any more talking for a while.


End file.
